Saving Navi
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Navi is somehow kidnapped. Will Link save her in time!
1. Saving Navi

Looking through her trembling hands, she wondered how it came to be like this. She watched as The Hero of Time, now wounded and bleeding, was trying to break the impenetrable glass. She knew that every move he made would bring him closer to death. She pleaded and begged him to go and get healed,

But he refused.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

That was the reason he stayed, not wanting to leave the fairy like this… trapped behind glass.

So close… and so far.

"Just get help! Please!" Navi pleaded inside her mind, praying to The Three Goddesses that he'll just go and get help. "Navi…" Link said to the trapped fairy than coughing harshly, coughing up blood.

"Please Link, get help!" she cried out, placing a hand on the cool glass that separated them. "I wanted to say…" he said slowly, falling onto his knees, looking up at her. "Link! Don't die!" she yelled out, crying as she saw his eyes were almost lifeless. "Navi… I…" he whispered then collapsing onto the floor.

"Link!" she shriek in horror, knowing that he only had mere seconds to live. "Navi… I… lo…" he whispered quietly then dying… unable to tell her the last three words he wanted to tell her.

Just three words… that won't be finished.

"Link!" she sobbed, now pounding the glass on her side with everything she had… even though she knew that nothing will bring him back.,, nothing will save her,

Navi was forever trapped behind the glass.

"Link…" she whispered, burying her head in her hands as she regretted getting kidnapped. "I'm sorry…" she added, now trying to remember how it all happened.


	2. Navi's Fear

Link and Navi was listening to Saria playing her ocarina, filling the forest with her music, giving the place life. "Wow…" Link said in awe when the song was finished. "That was great!" he added soon after. "Thanks Link." Saria told him, putting the ocarina away. "So um…" she said quietly, not knowing what to say. "What was it like to see the world?" she asked, wanting to start a conversation.

"It was huge!"

The blonde hair boy exclaimed. "I saw so many things, Saria!" Link told her then explaining it to her.

Navi sighed heavily, it was like this everyday since Zelda gave him back his childhood, Link was telling Saria about the stuff he learned… or will learn. He's been living his lost childhood and helping others that he's forgetting Navi at times.

"I'm going back to the house…" she told him but knowing that it wasn't no good since Link was talking to Saria, not giving her even the smallest sign that he heard her. Not wasting anymore time by telling him, she flew away toward the home.

"Sometimes I wonder if he knows that I even exists." Navi asked herself, flying to the table that was in the middle of the room and landing. "I wonder if he even _know_ that I'm even around." she continued, now feeling a lump in her throat.

Navi walked around the table, deep in thought, wondering why he doesn't even talk to her anymore. "Why? Why is he like this now?" she wondered as tears were forming behind her eyes at a possible thought.

"_Does he… not want me around anymore?"_

She stopped at the thought of it.

"No, that wasn't it. It has to be something else." she told herself, knowing that it wasn't true. "He kept on asking me about stuff when our journey started." she said soon after, trying to relax herself.

_Maybe since he knows, he doesn't need her._

Navi gasped at the thought. "No, that isn't it. I know it!" she said quietly then realizing something: When they first met, Link was asking all sorts of questions and now… barely one question.

"Maybe… he doesn't need me…" Navi whispered, her tears rolling down her delicate cheeks. It did make sense because Link didn't know about anything and now… he does. The more that she thought about it, the more tears fell.

"Navi, you here?"

Link said then entering the room. Navi quickly wiped away her tears and faced him, "Hey Link," she said, trying to sound like her normal self. "How was your time with Saria?" she asked, trying to hold back her voice from faltering and show him that she was sad. "It was good, we had a great time Navi." he smiled.

"Um… Link, can I ask you something?" she asked him finally, wanting to know the truth. "Go for it." Link replied as he sat down on his bed. "Do you…" she started slowly, hesitantly. "Do I what?" Link asked, now wondering what she's going to say. "Do you… not want me around anymore?" she asked fearfully, afraid of what he'll say.

"Why do you say that?" Link asked slowly, shocked that she'll ask something like that. "Because," she started, not caring if Link saw her tears. "You don't seem to need me around anymore." she answered with difficulty.

"Navi, I'll always need you." the boy told his fairy, surprising her. "Y-you'll always… need me?" Navi whispered slowly, shocked by what he said. He nodded. "Of course, I'm your child and you're my fairy." he smiled, now cheering her up.

"But you don't ask me questions anymore." she pointed out. "Just because I don't ask questions anymore, doesn't mean I don't want you around." he answered. "I'll always need you." Link told her.

Navi smiled,

"Thanks Link,"

"Anytime Navi,"


	3. Thoughts about Link

"I have to go meet up with Saria, I'll be back later!" Link said then running out of the house, leaving the fairy alone in the room. "Yeah, glad we talked about this." Navi said to herself, slightly annoyed that he sometimes runs out at random times. "Now what to do?" she asked herself, trying to think of a way to entertain herself. As she thinking, she noticed how messy Link's bed was. "Always the same…" she told herself then flying over to his bed and started making the bed.

"Finally," she exclaimed loudly as she was resting on his pillow when she was done making Link's bed to pass the time. Looking out the window, she noticed that it was really dark out and that Link hasn't come back to make dinner. "He's probably at Saria's house." she sighed, knowing that most of the time that Link was at Saria's place whenever it was this late.

"He'll always be the same Link." she chuckled as she got up. "Always the same messy bed." she smiled now then looking at the sink… full of dishes. "Same dirty dishes." she added then realizing that he was still wasn't home.

"I guess I'll have to get him." she chuckled to herself then leaving. As she was taking her time, she had a thought:

"_What does he think of me?"_

It was just a normal thought. Nothing more, nothing less. But she always wonder what he thought about her. Was she just a friend, a close friend, or… something more? She was always wanted to find out ever since they first met. He was asleep when she saw him… and he's either asleep or talking to Saria. "I wonder why he's always around her." she thought to herself.

She was always around him, and yet; he never said anything about her. It was just 'What's that?' or 'What if?' that's it. Nothing about her.

"Wait a minute…" she stopped suddenly.

"Why am I wondering why what he thinks about me?" she asked herself slowly, now wondering about it herself. "I'm worrying about nothing." she told herself. "But still, I kinda do wonder what he thinks about me." she said slowly.

"Um… there's something I need to talk to you about…"

Link said from inside Saria's house.

"That's Link," Navi said then flying to the window of Saria's home and look inside to see Link and Saria facing each other. But Link had a worried look on he's face.

"What is it Link?" Saria asked.

"I… um… had this feeling for some time." he told her.

"What's going on?" Navi wondered as she continued to watch.

"What kind of feeling?" Saria asked the boy. "I don't really know how to explain it." Link replied. "Then try your best Link." she told him, encouraging him to say whatever it was he was about to say. What he said next shocked the poor fairy:

"I love you,"


	4. A Breaking Bond

A million thoughts was running through her head as she was flying as fast as she could to get back home. "Link… and Saria?" Navi whispered as she flew into the house. "Link… likes her?" she thought to herself as she felt her tears slowly falling.

"Why does he love her?" Navi went on, now sitting on the windowsill holding her head in her hands as she was trying to figure what was going on. "Link loves Saria…" she thought slowly, still shock.

"Wait a minute, why am I worrying about this?" Navi whispered to herself, now in a calmer state of mind. "I'm sure that there's a reason for it." she said to herself then taking a deep breath.

"Navi, I'm back."

Link said as he entered the room. "Oh, hey Link," Navi said, trying to sound like her old self. "You were gone for awhile." the small fairy reminded him. "Oh, yeah…" he said slowly, laughing nervously. "Sorry…" the blonde headed boy told her.

"What took so long?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you at Saria's house that long?"

Link was looking at his fairy friend with confusion, "I'm sorry Navi, but I guess I lost track of time." he said slowly, wondering why she was acting so differently. "You lost track of time?" Navi repeated slowly, looking at him. "Yeah, I guess we had too much fun together." he told her. "You could have told me that you would be out so late." she said, now flying toward him as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry Navi." Link said quickly, now knowing that something was wrong. "Why are you acting so differently?" the young boy asked. "Me?" Navi exclaimed, shocked that he said that. "You're off with Saria when you wake up and you never seem to notice me when you're with her. And I'm acting weird?" Navi said sternly, her tears slowly falling.

"Navi, why are you crying?" the child asked, now knowing that something was wrong. "You really want to know?" the fairy asked, wiping away her tears. "Yes," Link answered. "When I was going to get you, I saw and… her…" she started. "What did you see?" Link asked, shocked that his fairy might have over heard them.

"How long have you been in love with Saria?" Navi ask slowly, struggling to get the words out. "Navi," Link sighed as he sat down in a chair. "Tell me," Navi told him. "I… can't…" he replied hesitantly. "Why not?" Navi asked. "I… just can't…" Link said again, now looking away.

"Link," Navi said softly, hurt that he'll won't tell her. "We agreed that we would tell each other anything." she reminded him. "I know…" Link sighed. "So why can't you tell me?" she asked softly, hurt that he wouldn't tell her. "It's… it's not time…" he said again then getting up. "Why can't you tell me?" Navi asked. "I'll tell you later, I promise. I'm going to bed." the boy said then getting into his bed.

"When?"

"Soon, I promise."


	5. A Dark Promise

Navi sighed heavily as the hours passed into the night while thinking about Link not telling her. They had a bond! A bond! And he was breaking it!

"What's happening?"

She whispered, then getting up. "You're breaking our bond, Link." she said, wondering what's happening between them. "Do you not trust me anymore?" she questioned, now looking at the sleeping boy. "We used to be so close…" she reminded herself, her tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

She remembered when Link needed her almost everyday… and now, it's as if he doesn't want her. The time when he was so open and honest… and now he's secretive.

"Why won't he just tell me?"

That question was repeating over and over in her head. "Why? Why won't he tell me?" she went on.

"Hello Navi,"

Navi gasped in horror as she quickly turned around and saw Dark Link. His dark version of Link's green tunic was the obvious sign of it, then there was his bright red eyes that was seen in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" she cried out in fear, wondering how Dark Link was even here. "My fairy was in trouble so I came to help." Dark Link told her. "I'm not your fairy!" she told him boldly. "Are you not Link's fairy?" he asked, smirking. "Of course I'm his fairy." the fairy answered, trying to come up with a plan. "And am I not Link also?" the evil version of the hero asked.

"You're Dark Link! You're evil!" Navi said to him. "You tried to kill him." she reminded him. "I might have," he said then looking at the sleeping kid. "And you were there, so you remember it too." he added then sitting down in a chair. "So I'm guessing you remember it well." Dark Link continued. "Now ask yourself this, Navi: Who was it that attacked first?" he finished.

"H-he did…" Navi whispered.

"Exactly" Dark Link replied, smiling. "He attacked me, he tried to kill me and I was only trying to defend myself. Nothing more, nothing less." he explained. "I… never thought about it like that…" the small fairy said quietly. "Just because my name is _Dark_ Link_, _doesn't always mean that I'm bad." he said. "Then what are you?" Navi asked, still worried about him being here. "I'm misunderstood." he answered.

"Do you know how hard it is to try to make friends once they hear the name Dark Link?" he went on. "Impossible. Everyone _assumes_ that I'm evil because of my name." he added, making a point. "That's true… names doesn't mean who you are." Navi thought to herself, seeing what he was saying.

"What are you doing here?" Navi asked, wanting to know why he's here in the middle of the night. "I'm here to help you Navi." Dark Link answered. "Because I'm part of Link, you and I have a bond." he added soon after. "You and I… have a bond?" Navi asked slowly, not understanding. "Yes Navi," he replied. "I'm very much as Link as he is to me." he added, looking at the sleeping kid again. "And since we're one in the same, he, and I, we're both your Spiritual Children." he explained. "He's right…" Navi thought, knowing that Dark Link was right.

"Just because they're different, they're the same person." she thought, making sense of what he was saying. "And since I'm him," Dark Link started. "I know how he hurt you, Navi." he finished, now looking at the fairy again. "He loves his childhood friend, Saria." he said slowly. "And you're hurting because you and him went through so much together… and he didn't say it to you." he went on. "And so you're doubting him because he's being so different." he said.

Navi was about to say something… until she started to realize that maybe Dark Link was right. Everything else he said was right, and he had reasons for doing what he done. Dark Link smiled when Navi asked him:

"How would you help me?"


	6. Navi Kidnapped!

When the young boy woke up, he stretched then yawning, "Morning Navi," he said cheerfully then getting up. "Morning Link," Navi replied, trying to sound like her old self as she was trying to keep the dark deal hidden.

"Sleep good?" the kid asked, putting on his floppy hat. "Yeah," Navi replied softly, still thinking about the deal. "You ok?" Link asked, now putting on his boots. "Yeah, just… tired." the fairy lied. "I hope you get better soon, Navi." he said, concern for his fairy. "Yeah, thanks." she replied.

As Link and Navi was going throughout their day as usual, Link decided to tell her what actually happen at Saria's house last night when she overheard him saying 'I love you' to Saria. He would clear it up and tell Navi.

_Tell her three words._

He wanted to tell her for a long time, but he was afraid on how she'll react if he told her. But he remember what Saria said, "It's better to try and fail then to never try at all." that was in Link's head, reminding him on what he would have to do.

"Hey Navi," he started, willing to risk it. "Yeah Link?" Navi replied, now standing on his shoulder. "I… There's something I want to tell you." he said, getting to it. "What is it?" she asked, now wondering what he's going to say. "This is it," Link thought to himself.

"Navi… I…" he started.

"I'll tell you later…"

He finished, chickening out at the last minute.

"Oh… um… ok…" Navi replied slowly, confused by what he said. "Why did you say that?" she asked. "Oh, um…" Link stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse to cover up what he was going to say.

"Link!"

Link and Navi turned around and saw Saria running toward them, "I'm saved!" Link thought happily, knowing that this distraction will make his fairy forget what he was about to say.

"Hey Saria," Link said when she stopped in front of him. "Link, can you help me cook?" she asked. "You… want him… to cook?" Navi said slowly, not believing what she just heard then busted out laughing. "Link can't cut up an apple without missing it three times!" she added soon after, laughing out loud. "Thanks for believing in me, Navi…" Link said under his breath, slightly embarrassed by her comment.

"I-I'm sorry Link…" Navi said, now catching her breath. "But the thought of Saria asking _you_?" she went on, stifling her laughter now. "Hey, do you know how hard it is to make food for you, Link and I?" Saria asked. "It's hard." she added soon after. "Ok, sorry." the small fairy replied. "Ok, now let me have him for a while." Saria said then grabbing Link's arm and started walking away, leaving the fairy alone.

"How is it going?" Saria asked, cutting up some fruits. "Um…" Link replied hesitantly, not wanting to answer. "You didn't tell her?" the green hair girl asked aloud, putting the knife down. "Sorry, you try to tell your fairy those three words." the boy replied, now looking at her. "Link," Saria sighed. "We practiced this all night last night." she told him. "I know… but I got nervous and didn't do it." Link said sadly. "What if I ruin everything by saying those words to her?" Link asked, looking away.

"It's better to try and failed then to never tried at all." the young girl told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So you go out there and do it again" she told him, cheering him up. "And this time, don't make me come and get you again." she added soon after, smirking. "Thanks Saria," Link grinned then running out of the building.

"I really hope that Dark Link's plan works," Navi thought to herself, biting her lower lip. "But, is it good to trust a shady character?" she added, now worried. "Even so, it's too late to stop now… I agreed to it…" she told herself in her head. "But if Dark Link's plan really does work… and Link does tell me… then Dark Link is actually good." she thought to herself.

It was now nightfall when Link found Navi, "Hey Navi!" he said, getting her attention. "Hey Link." the fairy replied, giving him a small wave. "Sorry that I was gone for so long." Link said, feeling slightly guilty for making his fairy wait for so long. "It's ok," Navi replied.

"I have to get him to the Sacred Grove," Navi thought to herself.

"Hey Link?" the small fairy said suddenly. "Yeah Navi?" Link replied, wondering what she was going to say. "What were you going to say?" she asked softly. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "You said 'I'll tell you later.' it's later so will you tell me?" she reminded him. "Oh, that." Link replied, blushing a little. "I'll tell you at the Sacred Grove, ok?" the boy asked.

"Yes!" Navi said to herself mentally, happy that he was willing to go to the Sacred Grove.

"Now?" Navi asked aloud. "Or in the morning if you're tired." Link said. "He needs to be there _tonight_." Navi thought to herself. "Now's fine, I'm wondering what you're going to tell me." she told him. "Ok," the boy said then heading toward the Sacred Grove with his fairy.

Now at the Sacred Grove, the blonde hair boy looked up at his fairy, the full moon illuminating the place, "What was it that you were going to say to me?" Navi asked. Link look up at his fairy and was finally going to tell her. The three words:

"_Navi, I Lo-"_

Just then, Link was knocked to the ground, "What was that?" Link asked as he got up then hearing Navi crying out in pain. "Navi!" he cried out, now pulling out his sword and shield for anything.

"Hello Link,"

Link gasped at the sound of the owner of the voice. It was Dark Link. His greatest enemy! "What are you doing here?" he asked his darker self. "I'm taking care of _our fairy._" he answered, holding Navi in his right hand. "Link! Help!" the fairy cried out in pain, struggling to get out of Dark Link's grip.

Link took a step forward, "Don't do that Link, I might accidentally crush Navi if you get too close." Dark Link warned his good side, smirking at him as he placed more presser on the poor fairy. "Stop it!" Link cried out, not wanting his fairy to be in anymore pain.

"Alright," Dark Link said, easing up on the grip on the fairy. "Tell you what Link, since you and I are the same… I'll give you a chance to fight for Navi." he told his lighter side. "But since you don't care for her like you do for Saria, I guess I'm keeping her." he grinned. "But I'm feeling so generous on this lovely night so I'll tell you." Dark Link said. He told him then disappearing:

"I'll be at Temple of Time."


	7. To the Fairy's Rescue!

"Link stop!"

Saria cried out, watching him packing various items for this sudden late trip to the Temple of Time. "Why?" Link replied then putting the bag over his back. "Navi's with Dark Link, he's probably torturing her, and you want me to wait?" he added soon after. "I'm not telling you not to wait. I'm telling you to at least wait until morning when you had a good night sleep." Saria said, wanting him to sleep first. "I can't, every second I spend here is every second Navi spends in danger." he said then walking out of his house, not willing to listen to Saria's advice.

"So you're going in there without a plan?" Saria shouted. "That's dumb! Even for you, Link!" she pointed out. Turning around, Link placed his hands on her shoulders and told her:

"Saria, I do have a plan. It's to go there, save Navi, and come back in one piece."

Saria looked into Link's deep, blue eyes , "Be careful, alright?" she asked, knowing how he is on his trips. "Aren't I always?" he smirk then running out of his house. Saria smiled softly and watched her best friend running off to save his fairy.

"Please be careful…" Saria whispered, praying that they'll come back safely.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't in the plan!"<p>

Navi told Dark Link when they appeared at the Temple of Time. "Don't worry Navi, I wanted it believable." Dark Link told her, letting her go. "But still," Navi said back as she flew up to his face. "You almost broke my wings." she warned him. "Sorry Navi." he told her again.

"You're the key role for the plan to work."

Navi wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with the plan of his, Dark Link had a grip on her as if he _wanted to kill her_. "So this plan of yours," Navi said. "Are you sure it's going to work?" she asked slowly, having doubt about it. "Of course it will," the dark version told her, grinning. "He isn't going to get hurt, is he?" the fairy asked, wanting to make sure that Link would be safe.

"No promises,"

Navi gave him a puzzling look, "Why not?" she asked slowly. "Link doesn't know about our plan, he thinks I actually kidnapped you while you were willing to come with me. When he comes here, he'll be wanting to fight me." Dark Link explained. "So that's why I said 'No promises'." he added soon after.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" she asked slowly.

"Navi, Navi, Navi," Dark Link said.

The next part that he said made the fairy worry:

"Let me worry about that."

* * *

><p>Link was half way to the castle, half closer to saving his fairy. He wasn't going to take a break, not even for a few seconds. With each minute that passed was another minute that Navi with his darker self. Another minute in danger.<p>

Link wanted to save her as soon as possible and to tell her the three words that he wanted to say for a long time.

"Don't worry Navi," Link panted, trying to catch his breath. "I will save you!" he said out loud to the night air and started running to the Temple of Time, despite that his arms and legs was hurting from running nonstop to save his fairy.

"_Even if it kills me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I didn't update in a long, long time. Let's hope that doesn't happen again.<strong>


	8. Fighting for a Fairy!

Now at the entrance of the Temple of Time, he was ready for anything, "Don't worry Navi, I'm coming." he said softly then going into the temple. When he entered, he saw Dark Link holding the poor fairy. "Well, well, this is a shock." Dark Link chuckled. "I thought you wouldn't come since you loved Saria and didn't care about Navi." Dark Link said slowly, grinning.

"Give her back!" Link told his darker self, his sword ready in hand. "Or what?" Dark Link asked. "Kill me?" he added with a fake gasp. "But you're the 'hero' and 'heroes' don't kill anyone." he added again. "Give Navi back!" Link said again, angry.

"I'll let you fight for her, just you and me." Dark Link reminded him. "Fine!" the hero in green said then running at him. The dark side of the hero smiled then snapped his fingers, making monsters appear in the room, "Just as soon as you get past these guys." he said then going off into the other part of the temple, leaving Link to fight the monsters.

"Don't worry Navi, I _will _save you." he told himself then getting ready to fight. He didn't care if there were billion of enemies in his way.

_He will save Navi!_

_He will tell her three words!_

Dodging an attack of a Stalfo… and into the grasp of a Iron Knuckle. Link turned his sword around and slashed the opening of it's legs, making it to let go of him. "My turn!" he yelled out then started attacking him. He made deep cuts in the thick armor of it, then soon after, drawing it's blood. He didn't care. He would save Navi. No matter what the cost.

He took out several bombs and scattered it across the room and hearing the explosions of it and seeing the monsters blow up. "Is this you got, Dark Link?" he yelled out then stabbing a Garma Larva through it's eye. "You're going have to do better then that!" he shouted then using a Deku Seed to stun the surrounding enemies then flinging the Garma Larva at a Octorok and making it fall over.

While he was fighting, killing the monsters without hesitation, an Iron Knuckle raised it's sword above it's head and smashed it down, making Link to fall to the floor, giving the enemies a chance to attack. As they quickly surrounded him, pounding away at the young hero.

"Link…" Navi whispered as she whispered quietly, unable to look away. "You said that he wouldn't die!" she yelled out to Dark Link, her tears falling down her cheeks. Dark Link grinned and grabbed her, "Oh Navi, Navi, Navi." he said. "You're such a gullible idiot." he told her, telling her what his _real plan was._ "I'm not going to lie to my fairy, I was telling you the truth when I said 'You're the key role for the plan to work.'." he went on. "You're actually helping me by killing Link!" he exclaimed happily.

"No… No…No…" she whispered quietly, hearing the young hero's bloodcurdling screams as he was hit by an enemy. "Navi, the fairy who opposed violence, help me to _kill him_!" he exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably. "Now listen to your Spiritual Child scream to his death!" he said, holding Navi closer to the source of the noise. She tried to block it out… but it didn't work. She heard every 'thud' that the enemies made, slowly killing him.

"_Din's Fire!"_

Opening her eyes now, the fairy saw the fire blast that blasted all the enemies off of him, it either killed them instantly or to make them to burn alive. Link was now covered in blood, gashes, and bruises. "You're next…" Link told his evil counterpart as he walked toward him. Link was bleeding from his forehead and the blood when down past his left eye, his arms and legs had trails of blood going down them, and his body was covered in bruises. His tunic was tattered and was mixed with his blood, his hat had holes in it, and his boots were splitting in half. "Wow, I really didn't think he would of made it though that." Dark Link said to himself. "He's Link, he can survive through anything!' Navi explained, now happy knowing that she was about to be saved.

"Give me Navi and we can walk away…" Link told Dark Link slowly, wanting to give him a chance. "Now that you say it like that…" the evil Link said thoughtfully. "No!" he added later then turning around and threw Navi at the Pedestal of Time then making a unbreakable glass around it. "Come on," Dark Link said then running at him.

Link placed up his shield but Dark Link knocked it to the side and punched him in then stomach, making Link to fall onto his knees, then Dark Link grabbed the back of his head and brought his head down onto his knee., breaking Link's nose. Link grabbed his sword and tried to attacked his darker side but missed, he got up and tried to find him.

"Where are you looking?"

Dark Link asked behind him then sending him flying at the barrier where Navi was, "Don't worry Navi, I'll save you from him." he told her with a small smile then getting up… only to be blasted against the unbreakable glass.

"Link!" Navi shrieked in horror, not wanting to see Link in pain. Every pain he felt, she felt. She felt it in her heart how he must have been suffering right now at this very moment. He was in pain because of her. Because she was foolish enough to trust Dark Link.

"This is all my fault…" Navi whispered quietly.

Link turned around and tried to attack his dark side but missed, "Where is he?" Link thought as he was trying to find Dark Link. In a blink of an eye, Dark Link attacked Link from inside his own shadow, "What?" Link thought as was shocked that Dark Link was in his shadow. "You really don't think I stayed the same all this time, did you?" Dark Link asked slowly, standing behind him. "Wha-" Link said… until the dark side of him stabbed him in the back, making Navi to shriek out in horror.

Link slowly look down at the evil version of the Master Sword's blade sticking out of his torso, the black blade was gleaming in the hero's blood, "Isn't that a great sight, your blood on my sword." Dark Link asked, still standing behind him. "But I don't know what's better: The horror on your face or the look on Navi's face." he added.

Link took a few steps forward then falling onto his knees, still shocked by the black blade in his chest. Navi pounded against the glass and cried out in horror:

"Link!"


	9. Forever Trapped

Navi watched in horror as Dark Link drew his sword out of Link's back, "Since you're going to die, I'm going to leave you now." he smirked then kicking Link onto the ground before teleporting away. Navi started crying now that she was trapped behind the glass. "Link, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, knowing that she unknowingly help Dark Link kill him.

"N-Navi…"

Looking up, she saw him struggling to get up, "Link don't!" she told him, knowing that he was too wounded to move. He fell onto the floor then forcing himself on his knees, "Stop it Link! You're going to die faster!" she shouted as she was pounding on the glass. Not listening to the sobbing fairy, he pushed himself onto his feet and took a step toward her,

"_I want to tell you three words,"_

He whispered as he limped his way closer to his trapped fairy. With each step he took, made even more blood to fall to the floor, but he didn't care. He wouldn't… no, _refused_ to die without telling her the three words.

The three simple words.

"Link you idiot!" she screamed as more and more tears fell. "Heal yourself! You're going to die!" she shouted, hoping, praying to the three goddesses that he would listen. Still ignoring her pleas, the Hero of Time fell on the ground, only mere inches away from her.

"No… No, no, no…"

Navi whispered, slowly backing away from the horrible sight, she sat down and placed her head in her hands, trying to think of what she done. She killed her Child. The fairy started to cry, wanting all of this to never happen.

But what was done was done.

Link died… because of his own fairy.

"I'm sorry,"

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

Looking through her trembling hands, she wondered how it came to be like this. She watched as The Hero of Time, now wounded and bleeding, was trying to break the impenetrable glass. She knew that every move he made would bring him closer to death. She pleaded and begged him to go and get healed,

But he refused.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

That was the reason he stayed, not wanting to leave the fairy like this… trapped behind glass.

So close… and so far.

"Just get help! Please!" Navi pleaded inside her mind, praying to The Three Goddesses that he'll just go and get help. "Navi…" Link said to the trapped fairy than coughing harshly, coughing up blood.

"Please Link, get help!" she cried out, placing a hand on the cool glass that separated them. "I wanted to say…" he said slowly, falling onto his knees, looking up at her. "Link! Don't die!" she yelled out, crying as she saw his eyes were almost lifeless. "Navi… I…" he whispered then collapsing onto the floor.

"Link!" she shriek in horror, knowing that he only had mere seconds to live. "Navi… I… lo…" he whispered quietly then dying… unable to tell her the last three words he wanted to tell her.

Just three words… that won't be finished.

"Link!" she sobbed, now pounding the glass on her side with everything she had… even though she knew that nothing will bring him back.,, nothing will save her,

Navi was forever trapped behind the glass.


End file.
